The Other Woman
by serenitykid1378
Summary: Set during Season 3 toward the end. Imra and Lena find that they have a lot in common. Ends in Supercorp, Saturnvalor, and AgentReign.


Lena Luthor thought that Supergirl, who was actually her best friend Kara, wouldn't be an adulteress type, but as she watched Supergirl and Mon-El flirt. She knew that she was wrong. She had known that Kara was Supergirl since the time that she first met her. She had come in with Clark, who Lena knew as Superman since she was a child. Watching the two of them made her heart hurt and she also saw it in Imra's eyes as she watched from the other side of the room. Kara and Mon-El didn't even pay attention to anything going on around them, it was like they were in their own world.

Lena couldn't watch it anymore, she turned and walked to the balcony, she needed to get some air. She thought that Kara was a good person, but watching her with Mon-El who was married and not caring that the two of them were breaking Imra heart it just wasn't like Kara. Lena thought that Kara would never be the other woman. She had morals and standards. When she reached the balcony, she heard Kara laugh at something Mon-El said and it hurt just a little bit more. Lena loved Kara, she thought that she was the only one who could get that laugh from her, but she was wrong. Super and a Luthor. It never would have worked out, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less knowing that it never would.

Lena felt a presence join her on the balcony and she didn't have to see who it was to know it was Imra. When she had turned to start up the stairs, she had seen Imra out of the corner of her eye moving toward her. The two of them stood on the balcony, quietly for a moment. Neither wanted to really talk about the elephant in the room. Lena heard Imra sigh softly before she too sighed. Lena then did something that she never did, she took Imra's hand in hers, she initiated contact with another person.

"He still loves her," Imra stated out loud, but only loud enough for Lena to hear her.

"And it seems she still loves him," Lena said just as quiet.

"This hurts."

"Yes, it does."

"How long have you known Kara was Supergirl?"

"Since I met her."

"How long have you been in love with Kara?"

"A long time. Long before she fell in love with Mon-El. But she never realized it. How long have you and Mon-El been together?"

"Ever since he showed up in the future. We married around a year after meeting. I thought that he loved me."

"I'm sorry. I thought that Kara was better than this."

"What do you mean?"

"I never pictured her as an adulteress. She is supposed to be this person with high morals and standards, but she's just like everyone else. A liar and the other woman."

"She does care for you."

"She cares for everyone. He seems like a good guy."

"He is. But I should have known that travelling here would bring back those feelings."

"It's not your fault that your husband is proving to be a cheater."

"Your right, but…"

"No buts. He should be a better man. Especially because you two are still married. Do you want to go to dinner? You haven't left this place other than to help Supergirl. And I could use some company and it looks like you could too."

"Sure. I don't want to hear or see them anymore."

Lena didn't let go of Imra's hand as the two of them walked down the stairs and toward the elevators. It seemed that no one noticed them leave, but Alex had been near them and had heard everything that they had talked about. Lena was right, Kara did have high morals and standards, but it seemed having Mon-El back she had turned into the other woman. Alex wanted to talk to Kara about it, but she knew that Kara needed to learn this lesson on her own.

Lena and Imra went to a restaurant not far from the DEO, just in case they were needed in an emergency. Imra and Lena spent almost an hour and a half there, eating and talking. The two of them got along fairly well and they had a lot in common. They didn't talk once about Kara or Mon-El. Imra talked about her life in the future and her family. While Lena talked about L-Corp and CatCo. By time they were headed back to the DEO they felt that they were close friends. Alex was the first one to spot them when they re-entered the DEO. Kara and Mon-El were still flirting with each other and only paying attention to each other, Alex watched as both Lena and Imra's shoulders sagged at seeing them.

"Imra, Lena could I talk to the two of you for a second," Alex said as she approached them.

"Sure," Lena said.

"Of course," Imra added as she and Lena followed Alex to a private area of the DEO.

"What's up Alex?" Lena asked as they came to a stop.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I overheard you," Alex said.

"When?" Imra asked.

"When the two of you were on the balcony. I can't believe that Kara is doing this and I thought that Mon-El was better than this."

"We both thought it as well," Lena said.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"We do nothing. They will realize soon or later what they have done," Imra said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"I'm okay with that," Lena agreed.

Alex was just about to say something else when an alarm in the DEO went off, the three of them headed off in the direction of them main hub to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw Reign attacking Supergirl. They had been searching for her in order to use the Harun-El to send her to the Dark Valley, but she kept getting away from them. Lena ran to go get it, while the others kept Reign busy. Once Lena had grabbed a syringe of the liquid Harun-El that she had created, she ran quickly back into the fray of people fighting.

Lena was able to get the closest and injected the Harun-El in to Reign's heart, but at the same time Reign's heat vision lit up and hit Lena in the shoulder closest to her, which was on the same side as her heart. But soon Reign and Lena were on the ground. Alex and Imra both immediately went to Lena's side to see if she was okay. Kara and Mon-El checked-on Sam.

"Ms. Arias is okay," Mon-El stated.

"Lena? Lena?" Alex said as she felt for a pulse.

"Lena?" Imra whispered as she took Lena's hand in hers.

"Ugh…" Lena muttered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Lena? I need to take you to surgery to get rid of the burn wound. Just hold on okay," Alex said.

"I've got her." Imra said as she lifted Lena up and started for the med-bay.

"Thanks, Imra. Agent Johnson?" Alex said turning to a nearby agent.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Agent Johnson said as he approached Alex.

"Bring Sam up to the med-bay she will need to be checked over."

Alex, Imra, Lena, Agent Johnson, and Sam were soon gone leaving Kara and Mon-El to help with the clean-up. Kara and Mon-El didn't even notice that the two of them were getting looks from Winn, Brainy, and J'onn as they chatted and flirted as they cleaned up. Alex quickly got to work on Lena's wound, making sure to get all of the dead and burned skin off before putting their quick healing serum and an ointment to make sure that it didn't get infected while it was healing. After she looked over Sam and made sure that she was unharmed.

Imra stayed with Alex, in the med-bay wanting to make sure that Lena was okay and that they had gotten rid of Reign for good. A part of Imra wanted to stay here in this time with Alex and Lena, but another part of her knew that she belonged in the future. But she wondered if Mon-El would be coming with her or not. He was still downstairs flirting with Kara and Kara was indulging him.

Several hours later, Lena was awake and so was Sam. They both were feeling better and Alex checked Lena's wound and said that it was healing properly. Sam apologized several times to Lena that she didn't mean to hurt her and Lena told her that she would do it again to save her and that she was okay. Alex and Imra didn't leave them alone for very long when they were needed to update J'onn and the others on how Lena and Sam were doing.

Imra and Alex when they were done updating everyone, they were back up in the med-bay wanting to see how Lena and Sam were doing. Alex said that they both could leave in a few hours once everything was settled, but until then they needed to stay in the med-bay. Imra sat next to Lena and had taken her hand in hers, while Alex sat in between both Lena and Sam, but was closer to Sam. Alex had finally told Sam that she loved her and the two of them for a little bit were in a world of their own. Lena and Imra continued their talk that they had started at the restaurant.

Kara and Mon-El had finally decided to see how Lena and Sam were doing, only to find that they weren't missed. Alex was sitting holding Sam's hand, while Imra was holding Lena's. They all seemed to be in a world of their own, when Kara and Mon-El entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing Luthor?!" Mon-El demanded an answer.

"You do not get to talk to her like that, Mon-El," Imra stated.

"What do you mean? She's holding your hand. She's…"

"You finish that sentence and I will hurt you. She's been nicer to me than you have. And you are my husband, but it doesn't seem like you remember that."

"What? Of course, I'm your husband."

"Are you telling me that you haven't been flirting with your ex-girlfriend at all since we've been here? That you haven't looked at her with the same love you used to look at me with? That you didn't stay here when I left with Brainy because you don't love her more than you love me?"

"I…umm…"

"Exactly."

"He's not flirting with me," Kara said offended.

"Doesn't feel good to be the other woman, does it?" Lena said.

"I'm not the other woman."

"Yes, you are. You don't even realize that you're doing it. The way that you laugh at his jokes that aren't that funny. The way your eyes light up when he flirts with you. The way you reach out for him when you don't even realize it."

"You are the other woman, Kara," Alex stated, "I've watched you with him, just like everyone else here. You used to care about your friends and family, but you are more interested in a married man. A man that doesn't belong here anymore, but he decided to stay for you and you let him."

"I…I," Kara stuttered.

"Don't even start. The two of you can leave."

"I will be leaving once Lena is healed. Lena, maybe you'd like to come with me to the future?" Imra said.

"She can't." Mon-El stated.

"And why can't she?"

"Because she is needed here."

"And you were needed in the future. You made an oath and swore allegiance, but you stayed here."

"I'm going back to the future with you."

"But not because you want to."

"You're only going back because if your oath and allegiance. Not because you love your wife. And you, Kara, I never would have thought that you would go against your morals and standards, but I can see your just like the rest of them," Lena said.

"Lena…" Kara said.

"Don't. You're a liar. You are just like everyone else that has let others down, Supergirl."

"You know?"

"I've known since I met you. I've known about Clark since I was a child. When the two of you came to my office I knew. But you made promises and I believed you like a fool. You are just like the rest of them."

"I didn't…I didn't lie."

"I'll always be your friend. You'll have someone to stand up for you always."

"I have always been your friend."

"You did something that my mother would do, when you had James break into my vault. But he didn't do it. He told me what you wanted him to do. I tried to save Sam on my own and you called me a Luthor. You didn't believe in me. You thought I was just like everyone else."

"That's…"

"Not true? You threw it in my face when we were in the Dark Valley. You got so upset about the Kryptonite. I would never have used it against you, but you didn't believe in me."

"I think that you both should leave," Alex said as she stood and motioned for Kara and Mon-El to leave.

"But…I…We…" Kara stuttered out.

"Imra, can I please talk with you for a moment," Mon-El asked. Imra looked at the others before nodding and walking out onto the bridgeway with Mon-El.

"Lena, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even really realize how much I have been spending more and more time with Mon-El without thinking about how you and Imra would feel about it," Kara said to Lena.

"I know that you're sorry Kara, but it hurt all those times that you showed me that I was nothing but a Luthor. You made me believe for the first time in a long time that I could be loved and cared about, but now I think Lillian was right. Luthors aren't meant to be loved or cared about," Lena said with tears in her eyes.

"What can I do to prove to you that you do deserve love and care? Because you do Lena. You deserve it so much. I know that I made a mistake. You're right I was the other woman. I let my feelings for Mon-El hurt the people that I care about and love. I will make it up to you and Imra in any way that I can."

"I don't know how you can prove to me that I deserve love and care right now, but I am willing to give you a chance Kara. But know this you will not get a third chance. I can't take it."

"I understand. How is your shoulder?"

"It feels a lot better."

In the hall Mon-El and Imra were standing on the bridgeway, Imra had her arms wrapped around her as Mon-El stood with his hands by his sides unsure if he should touch her. He did make a mistake and hurt the one person he swore that he wouldn't. Mon-El did love his wife, even if his actions here didn't prove it. Imra turned to face Mon-El, he could see the hurt in her eyes and it was like a stabbing pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Imra. I never meant to make you feel the way that you feel. I am your husband and I shouldn't have flirted with Kara. I never meant to hurt you. I just…I guess that being around her I found that I missed her," Mon-El said as he reached out and put a hand on Imra's arm.

"You still love her," Imra stated.

"I do, but you are my wife and I would never mean to hurt you the way that I have. I know that I have done something that you might not be able to forgive, but I do love you and I want to stay married to you."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think that I could take it if you break my heart again."

"I swear Imra. I will never hurt you again. I love you."

"I love you too, Mon-El," Imra said as she put a hand over Mon-El's.

Imra and Mon-El then went back in to the med-bay to join the others and as they did, they heard Kara asking Lena how her shoulder felt. Lena looked to Imra who smiled a small smile with a nod of her head she let Lena know that she and Mon-El had made up. Kara had moved to sit in the chair that Imra had been sitting on next to Lena's bed. Alex relaxed as little bit more as she moved back to sit next to Sam.

"Imra and I will be returning to the future, but I think that Winn should come with us. We need his smarts to help us with a few issues. We will be leaving Brainy here to help you guys. And when everything is settled, we will bring Winn back. Winn and Brainy have both agreed to it," Mon-El said as he wrapped an arm around Imra's shoulders.

"You'll bring him back in one piece?" Kara asked worried about Winn's safety.

"I promise he will be in one piece," Imra answered.

"Okay."

"We should leave as soon as Lena is feeling one-hundred percent. Just in case," Mon-El said.

"Thank you, Mon-El," Lena said as she gave Kara's hand a squeeze to prove that they were on good terms.

It was a little bit later that week that everything was set, Winn had told his mother that he was going on an adventure and that he would contact her when he could. Brainy was able to say his goodbyes to Mon-El and Imra; he promised to work hard and prove that he was a hero. Lena, Kara, Alex, Sam, and J'onn said their goodbyes to Mon-El, Imra, and Winn just as they were about to board the ship. Mon-El pulled Kara aside for a second and handed her, her mother's necklace.

"Give it to the woman you love," Mon-El whispered to her. Kara looked at him with surprise, how had he noticed that? "It's okay. She loves you too. It's why she was so upset with you."

"Thank you," Kara said as she hugged him.

"Goodbye Kara."

"Bye Mon-El."

Lena, Kara, Alex, Sam, J'onn, and Brainy watched as their ship took off for the future. Winn waved goodbye as they sped away into the sky. Alex then mentioned to Sam that she would like to take her on a date and that Sam could bring Ruby with her if she wanted. J'onn and Brainy went off in the direction of Winn's area, so that Brainy could start getting to work. Leaving Kara and Lena standing on the balcony.

"Lena?" Kara said softly as she took her hands in hers.

"Yes," Lena answered.

"I can never tell you just how much you mean to me, but I was wondering if you would wear this," Kara said as she put her mother's necklace in Lena's hands, "This was my mother's. It belongs with the person that I love."

"You love me?"

"I do and I should have told you a long time ago, even before Mon-El and my relationship I loved you. But I was scared. I was scared that you didn't feel the same. I was scared that me never telling you that I was Supergirl would make you hate me. I was scared of what our relationship would do to your safety."

"I love you too, Kara."

"I will prove to you just how much I love and care about you for the rest of my life. You deserve the world and I want to give it to you. You are my sun."

"Maybe Lillian wasn't right. Because when I'm with you I do feel loved and cared about. I know that you will always be on my side and I will always be on yours. El mayarah."

"Stronger together."

"Who would have guessed, 'A Luthor and A Super' working together in more ways than one. Khuhp shovuh rraop."

"Khuhp shovuh rraop vahdhah."

AN: Khuhp shovuh rraop means I love you. And Khuhp shovuh rraop vahdhah means I love you too.


End file.
